wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
487th Lunar Venatorii Cavalry Regiment
The 487th Lunar Venatorii 'Panther' Cavalry Regiment, known unofficially as the 'Wyrm Gendarme' , is an Astra Militarum Cavalry Regiment hailing from a little known sector of space close to the borders of the Tau Empire known as Ishtar. The soldiers of the frontier worlds of this sub-sector of space form the Lunar Venatorii regiments of the Astra Militarum, famed in the Imperium for their diverse units and atypical forms of combat. They form into additional personnel for various fleets that transship through the area into the dangerous edges of the galaxy. Lunar Venatorii have faced everything from Xenos to Chaos in their sector but have always stood strong in the light of the Emperor. Among these Regiments is the 487th. The 487th is an Mechanized Cavalry Regiment of the Lunar Venatorii Astra Militarum forces deployed to multiple war-zones since its inception long ago, the most recent of which being Hive Cogger, aiding the Inquisition in suppressing several Chaos war-bands. They are the elite among the Lunar Venatorii as a kind of specialized storm troopers whose way of warfare is rapid as it is devastating. The 487th specialize in Heavy Recon and Vox Warfare, these elite troopers train for years understanding their machines and mounts using them to conquer any foe. The Wyrm Gendarme is comprised of approximately 1,750 Storm Trooper Grade Guardsmen and over 1,000 Enginseers and support personnel divided into roughly 4 Battalions, each Battalion further broken into 5 Companies apiece. Part of the uniqueness of this Regiment is how the Battalions are divided and their mission sets. 205 Combat Bikes in various Patterns, 150 Horses, 150 Wyrms, 40 Sentinels, 80 Tauros Rapid Assault Vehicles, 15 Salamander Command Variant Light Tanks, 35 Chimera Armored Personnel Carrier, and 5 Samaritan Light Tanks make up the transportation of this Regiment. Regimental support personnel consist of Operational Planners, Specialists trained by Divisio Digitias, Horse Masters, Supply Clerks, Administrative Attaches, Beast Masters for the Wyrms, Transmechanics, Enginseers, Camp Engineers, Intelligence Collectors, Liaisons, Communications Operators, Trainers for each specialty, Chemical warfare Analysts, Saddle Makers, Attendants, Cooks, and various other minor disciplines. History The 487th since founding has constantly been on the move from battle-zone to battle-zone. Oddly for a Cavalry regiment they have been used in quite a few sieges. This an atypical form of combat for the usually very mobile regiment. The heavily reliant on technology regiment was founded with an high number of support personnel. The Cult Mechanicus has a heavy presence in the regiment and not just among the support personnel in the form of Enginseers. Lunar Venatorii and their Wyrm Riders are the best the Astra Militarum of Ishtar has to offer form the breakwater defense needed to continue Imperial interests. On the training moon of Verliaus, the academies of war train the best and brightest of the Fringe if not the sector. No finer Cavalry are found within the sector. Heavily fortified with every terrain available for training, the programs of Verliaus know no bounds. Veralius to be a renowned academic world, where scholars, specialists, and soldiers from across the sub-sector go to study, and is home to numerous Schola Progenium facilities. It is here among the populace of the training moon that the elite regiments of the Lunar Venatorii are raised, equipped with the finest of gear and trained at the finest of academies, whose officers even travel downwards to Tarakon and engage in the sacred ritual of wyrm-bonding, earning their right to command regiments of Venatorii and becoming honorary members of House Fásacha. Indeed it is the Venatorii that often accompany the Knights of House Fásacha in battle to deal with the most dire threats to the frontier, as well as fighting the bloody battles of expansion. The Lunar Venatorii Academia that the elites of the Lunar Venatorii is one mainly dedicated to creating regiments of the highest caliber. 487th Lunar Venatorii Cavalry Regiment was marked with the moniker Panther to identify it was a graduate class raising of distinct honor. The foundation of the regiment was in three parts. The true cavalry of the 3rd Battalion where care for their mounts were as important as lancer tactics. The mechanized cavalry of the 1st and 2nd Battalion where the home of the tactics of mobile shooting warfare were honed. And the 4th Battalion where the graduates who were more likened to Mounted Infantry were the three schools of thought. Lunar Venatorii Cadets are divided by age to form training groups that will ultimately form the basis of their full battle regiments, to maintain a sense of brotherhood. Group sizes can start off as large as several hundred at any one time, though those who would not make worthy servants of the Imperium are quickly weeded out, and are not seen again by their classmates. A select part of the graduates did not move onto the regiment proper but to the support arm as beast masters and trainers. To make the truly elite able to operate behind the lines for time of campaigns the lords who raised the formations made sure to make them able to train and pick up their own recruits. Losses for the 487th come not only from the program in some cases but from those recruited in their theatres of war when their is aptitude or from their own families. The support elements of the regiment also included a high number of Enginseers provided by Forge World Mjorn as well as trained specifically for the mission set of the regiment. The Wyrm Gerdarme has had problems at times of their limited numbers. Compared to similar regiments, their high standards of training and the time it takes to tame a new Wyrm mount has meant losses are hard to replace. Only the ability of training in transit as well as the Mechanicus keeping their unit well stocked has maintained the unit's effective fighting capability. It takes several years of training to be considered a 'basic' Bike Trooper and much longer for any other specialty that lies within the regiment. The Taming of a Wyrm marked one as minor nobility. Riding ontop of fierce wyrms, these bonded soldiers are the elite of the already elite Lunar Venatorii. In order for a Noble to Pilot a Knight or lead a Venatorii Cavalry Regiment one must brave a Wyrm nest and raise a bonded Wyrm, gaining the honored title of Sealgair. Any of the common citizenry who manage to succeed and gain the title of Sealgair shall be allowed to join the House as a Armiger retainer. Only the greatest of warriors produced in the Ishtar Fringe could hope to become bonded to a Wyrm. Those most recently bonded with their Wyrms serve in the Calvary Regiments before being made full Sealgair and get their own Venatorii Cavalry Regiment. A skilled Lunar Venatorii Bike Trooper or Lunar Venatorii Tauros Driver is intimately familiar with the vehicles in his company -- he understands the strengths and weaknesses of each armament, the limitations of various engine patterns and the idiosyncrasies of every Machine Spirit. This allows him to wield his vehicles like a rapier or a battering ram depending on the needs of the battle. The Lunar Venatorii knows when to order his vehicles to launch full-throttle advances, moving to outflank the enemy position or dispersing to dilute incoming fire. Having lived through wars against the Imperium of Man's myriad foes, he can also identify weak spots in the enemy's armour towards which his company's gunners will direct their fire. To compel the might of the Astra Militarum's war machines is an awesome responsibility, for along with the lives of the soldiery a Lunar Venatorii Commander is also charged with responsibility for his regiment's mechanical assets -- a resource that is far more valuable and difficult to quickly replace. Lunar Venatorii also train number of highly technical specialists. These specialists depending on the specialty get hurried to the hush corridors maintained by the Mechanicus representatives of Verliaus. Of these are the famed Vox Adepts of the Lunar Venatorii, Electro-Vox Warfare requires an in-depth knowledge of the ins and outs of battlefield communication such as broadcast frequencies, electronic attack, cryptography, power generation, maintenance, and the dizzying array of communications gear fielded across the galaxy, electronic warfare is typically the purview of Operators, Tech-Priest Enginseers, and the occasional astute and tech-savvy Guardsman. No matter where they fight, these Guardsmen are equipped with some of the most sophisticated listening and broadcasting equipment issued by the Departmento Munitorum. Mjorn cross trains Transmechanics under tutelage from the Archmagos primes to serve as Vox Warfare specialists instructors, sends some of these adepts to Veralius to aid in the creation of elite Vox warfare Lunar Venatorii Regiment elements. An Lunar Venatorii Vox Adept Operator is a rare specialist of the Imperial Guard who feels unusually comfortable around the Machine Spirits of the ancient devices utilised by the military forces of the Imperium of Man. Lunar Venatorii Regiments tend to be small by some standards but the support of their Forge World has meant that at least their armament is as fine as any other. The open and often deadly atmospheres of the planets in sub-sector Ishtar meant fielding large regiments was rare. Lunar Venatorii generally operated under the assumption of independence and wise use of resources. Wars of attrition was strictly to be of last resource least the regiments of the Lunar Venatorii fall below acceptable combat strength. Each Colonel was to have a staff of trainers to replenish losses as pockets of manpower are found. Regimental Home-worlds and Sub-sector No finer Cavalry are found within the sector than the Lunar Venatorii Cavalry Regiments and their Wyrm Riders. They are the best the Astra Militarum of Ishtar has to offer form the breakwater defense needed to continue Imperial interests. On the training moon of Verliaus, the academies of war train the best and brightest of the Fringe if not the sector. Heavily fortified with every terrain available for training, the programs of Verliaus know no bounds. Veralius to be a renowned academic world, where scholars, specialists, and soldiers from across the sub-sector go to study, and is home to numerous Schola Progenium facilities. It is here among the populace of the training moon that the elite regiments of the Lunar Venatorii are raised, equipped with the finest of gear and trained at the finest of academies, whose officers even travel downwards to Tarakon and engage in the sacred ritual of wyrm-bonding, earning their right to command regiments of Venatorii and becoming honorary members of House Fásacha. Indeed it is the Venatorii that often accompany the Knights of House Fásacha in battle to deal with the most dire threats to the frontier, as well as fighting the bloody battles of expansion. The 487th specifically come from The population of Verliaus is like any Schola moon taking children who were orphaned when their parents perished in the service of the Emperor of Mankind, from daughters of Imperial Guard officers killed on the battlefield, to sons of Imperial administrators lost in the far reaches of space, and trains them to become the backbone of Imperial society as servants of the various branches of the Adeptus Terra. Most go to the Schola but those that don't end up in the Venatorii Academia. A high number of Tarakon citizens transfer to Verliaus for the chance to be accepted in those hollowed halls for the Lunar Venatorii are known throughout for their personal honor and skill. From these academies emerge the elite Mechanized and Calvary Regiments of Tarakon system, the Lunar Venatorii who serve as some of the finest mortal troops within the Ishtar Sub-Sector. Due the high amount of conflict and deep investments of the Cult Mechanicus in the Fringe most worlds here have pledged some sort of agreement with their benefactors originally hailing from Incendius Lux The Forge World of the sub-sector origins are of a sect of Incendius Lux Tech-priests who established the Imperial presence long ago. In time, the sub-sector has been raised as a bastion of Imperial might before the dark beyond. With a Chapter of the mighty Adeptus Astartes establishing a home-world among these planets the security of the sector should be ensured in time. Further a Knight Household has claimed responsibility for pushing the bounds on the Frontier Worlds. Unfortunately, not all as well in this corner as humanity is ever frail in their belief, several have fallen to chaos. For a sub-sector with so many warriors, it is under constant conflict. few planets if any are untouched by hands of Xenos or traitors. Under the constant attacks more and more resources are being raised to push all others out. The fully Imperial worlds of sub-sector Ishtar are generally exempt from manpower tithes, yet manpower is desperately needed. Between the constant depletion from pushing the front on many Frontier Worlds which are not technically Imperial and the needs of Fleets passing through the area, keeping strength in Regiments is a constant battle. Wyrms from their narrow, golden, large-eyed heads, to their pointed jewel-toned ears, to the magnificent wings which, the wyrm was a thing of multicolored, jeweled beauty, slim and supple and quite as large as the shed. These great creatures came from a single Frontier world. Only the tough humans of that world have been able to raise and tame the great beasts. Their large size and vicious claws give them ample ways to create carnage. The jewel-toned scales deflect las weapons and are tough enough to absorb quite the impact. Specifically 487th and other regiments of the same class of Lunar Venatorii are the only ones to field these great beasts and in very low numbers. Lunar Venatorii Cavalry Regiments are provided by Forge World Mjorn as part of their standard supply several months of Gene Therapy Treatments giving them Venatorii-Class Biological Strength and Stamina Enhancements. These enhancements allow for Lunar Venatorii to move more easily around the battlefield as well as allow for extended operations behind enemy lines. Corneal Implants for boosted perception and massively increased night vision. Nerve cells were super-myelinated to speed up reflexes, these is one of the standard genetic and biological enhancement lines that Mjorn produces. Cardiac Implants for strengthening cardio-vascular tissue and increasing maximum heart-rate to safely allow massive adrenaline flow without the risk of stroke or heart attack. Biological and genetic upgrades for increased muscular density and flexibility in the abdomen and legs, allowing for increased strength, stamina, control, and range of motion. Mjorn also provides to the Lunar Venatorii, the Venatorii-Class Combat Bike with Baffled Engine with mounted Storm Bolter. Venatorii Carapace Battle Dress components were designed by Mjorn and given as templates to the factories on Tarakon. Anti-Wicking Body Suit that extends up to jawline, Flak-Weave Combat Pants, Armored Gloves, traditional Cavalry Boots, Carapace chest, back, shin plates, Flak-Weave Duster Coat w/ rank epaulets, enclosed Rebreather Mask, traditional Cavalry Hat w/ rank braids, and Gear Bandolier to hold power packs, combat knife, frag grenades, uplifting primer, combat rations, and medical supplies. Electro-Vox Warfare requires an in-depth knowledge of the ins and outs of battlefield communication such as broadcast frequencies, electronic attack, cryptography, power generation, maintenance, and the dizzying array of communications gear fielded across the galaxy, electronic warfare is typically the purview of Operators, Tech-Priest Enginseers, and the occasional astute and tech-savvy Guardsman. No matter where they fight, these Guardsmen are equipped with some of the most sophisticated listening and broadcasting equipment issued by the Departmento Munitorum. This is where Mjorn comes in as a producer of this specialized equipment and trainer of the specialized operators of the Lunar Venatorii. Notable Campaigns *'Siege of Hive Cogger (Unknown Date) -' The 487th Lunar Venatorii, Elysian 14th Drop, and 4892nd Penal combined with Inquisition Storm Troopers and Grey Knights ended a planetary threat of Chaos Cult Flayed Legion and Plague Cult Garathal. Dramatis Personae *'Colonel Errmanno Raven de Sealgair' is the regimental commander of the 487th. Raised from the ranks as a Wyrm rider of his home planet, he moved through the ranks until achieving the command. As he was mustered into the guard his brother worked his way into the priesthood of the Mechanicus. By the time Errmanno made Colonel, his brother became an important Magos. This provided an opportunity for his regiment as his brother made sure they were well supplied. Armed with some traditional Skitarii weaponry as a rare sign of brotherhood, Errmanno is armed with a Taser Lance and has a Ceres Pattern Bolt Pistol. Further he is usually garbed with Light Power Armor and has gained a Mordian pattern Power Sword. He has a further array of weapons and devices as benefit of close association with a Magos. Errmanno leads from the front and is generally well received by the men as he doesn't see himself as above them but one of them. *'Lieutenant Colonel Alexander Jones' commands the 1st Battalion of the 487th. Before his promotion to command he was an officer from 4th Battalion that made his distinction in understanding entrenched warfare which is the opposite from the majority of the Regiment. His expertise has been invaluable in the Siege of Hive Cogger where the Regiment had to use static like warfare to choke the supply chains of the enemy. *'Marshal Gustav Stålhandske' commands 3rd Battalion and is the highest ranking battalion commander. His rank is second only to the Colonel of the Regiment. *'Lieutenant Hogen' is the Regimental Headquarters Signal Officer and Horse Trooper. He supplies the Regimental command with information gathered over vox and relays the Vox Warfare section's progress. The Lunar Venatorii horse cavalry are trained in various different methods of warfare, including demolition, escape and evasion, survival and intelligence work. The trainees were expected to become masters of their weapons and techniques. They are deployed on the battlefield as scouts, patrol units and for quick hit-and-run attacks; living mounts allow Lunar Venatorii horse cavalry to function far from Imperial supply lines, in terrain unsuitable for mechanised warfare, and avoid detection. *'Sergeant Major Jacob Holiday' is the Flight Leader of 3rd Battalion as well as a Wyrm Rider in his own right. As the overall leader of all Wyrm Riders in the Battalion, he is also apart of the Regimental command staff. Azula is a deep sapphire blue Wyrm with white speckled scales bonded to Sgt. Jacob Holiday. *'Sergeant Garvey' is a Wing Leader of 2nd Company 3rd Battalion and is one of two Wyrm Riders that lead that unit. *'Sergeant Talia' is a Wing Leader of 3rd Company 3rd Battalion and is one of two Wyrm Riders that lead that unit. *'Corporal McKee' is the Sentinel Squad Leader of 2nd Battalion 3rd Company who survived an ambush by 'Lizardmen' the slaughtered most of the company. *'Captain Jensen' is the former Commander of 2nd Battalion 3rd Company Killed In Action in 'Lizardmen' Night Ambush which killed his entire company except for the Sentinel Squad which was over at the Battalion Headquarters for specialized repairs. *'Private Fredrick Jenkins' was Killed In Action in Chaos Spawn and 'Bonemen' Ambush during the invasion of Hive Cogger. Formerly of 3rd Battalion, this Wrym Rider was Posthumously Honored for his sacrifice and for rescuing a Commissar of the Penal Legionaries accompanying the Inquisitor commanding the action. Organization and Tactics The Wyrm Gendarme is comprised of approximately 1,750 Storm Trooper Grade Guardsmen and over 1,000 Enginseers and support personnel divided into roughly 4 Battalions, each Battalion further broken into 5 Companies apiece. Part of the uniqueness of this Regiment is how the Battalions are divided and their mission sets. 205 Combat Bikes in various Patterns, 150 Horses, 150 Wyrms, 40 Sentinels, 80 Tauros Rapid Assault Vehicles, 15 Salamander Command Variant Light Tanks, 35 Chimera Light Tanks, and 5 Samaritan Light Tanks make up the transportation of this Regiment. 1st and 2nd Battalions form the Cordon and Harassing Elements. They form the bulk of the newest men and are Elite Calvary but are still the General troops of the Regiment. This is where the Reinforcements are generally assigned during their first campaigns unless they show special skills. The 1st and 2nd Battalions consist of 375 Guardsmen each broken into 5 companies. Each Company is an mostly independent element, that maintains its own motor-pool. 3rd Battalion is the home of the truly elite cavalry. The Riders of 3rd Battalion 487th are split into two classes, those that are the stealth specialists of the Horse Corp and the terrifying flying cavalry of the Wyrm Riders. Wyrms are a large flying serpentine beast from their home agri-world. It's long claws and sharp teeth are death to the unwary. With scales that can deflect lasgun blasts, only the bravest even try to hunt these creatures. The beast masters and riders of the mighty 3rd, however, have tamed enough to be an effective combat multiplier. However the process is long and each Wyrm can only be bonded to one person at a time making them a rare and valuable resource. Even the Leadership and organization of 3rd Battalion is different from the rest. Command is split between the mostly enlisted Wyrm Riders who are ranked into Wings under the leadership of Flight Leader Sergeant Major Jacob Holiday. He reports directly to Regimental Command just like the Battalion Commander Marshal Gustav Stålhandske who commands mainly their ground forces. The Horse Riders and Command Tanks of 3rd play a role of sabotage, infiltration, and subterfuge. The Mounted Horse of 3rd specialty is infiltration in front of the main lines to create intelligence networks and maybe incite violence behind enemy lines. For this purposes they are specially equipped with Cameoline Cloaks and other devices to aide them. Their weapons are also modified for ease of concealment. As Storm Troopers their training was thus to reach the highest the Imperium has. Many are veterans of many Campaigns. 4th Battalion is more akin to mounted Infantry than true Cavalry but play a special and vital role to the rest of the Regiment. The home of the Light Transport Tanks and Vox Warfare sections of the Regiment, 4th Battalion make up some of the heaviest arsenal. The Chimeras that are assigned to fighting rather than the Medical or Electronics Warfare Sections have some of the Heaviest weapons in the Regiment. Further this represents the heaviest armor that the Regiment can call upon when the fight has proven too heavy for Bikes and Buggies. Specialist Formations *'Skitarii Bodyguard' - Skitarii Bodyguard Detail for Colonel Raven provided by his brother. Regimental Equipment Standardized Equipment The Lunar Venatorii make use of standard Astra Militarum equipment. All Lunar Venatorii are issued Venatorii Carapace Battle Dress and Mjorn Pattern M24 Hellpistol. Each job specification in the Lunar Venatorii then also get assigned additional weapons and equipment based on their role in the regiment. Venatorii Carapace Battle Dress *Anti-Wicking Body Suit that extends up to jawline *Flak-Weave Combat Pants *Armored Gloves and traditional Cavalry Boots *Over these clothes are Carapace chest, back, and shin plates *Over the Carapace is a Flak-Weave Duster Coat w/ rank epaulets *Covering the head is a enclosed Rebreather Mask and traditional Cavalry Hat w/ rank braids *Over the Duster Coat is a Gear Bandolier w/ power packs, combat knife, frag grenades, uplifting primer, combat rations, and medical supplies *Standard-issue weapon is a Mjorn Pattern M24 Hellpistol in thigh holster **'Sergeants' additionally get assigned the grenades allotted to a Squad as well as carry a Ceres Pattern Bolt Carbines. **'Wyrm Riders', Bike Cavalry Scouts, and Horse Cavalry Trooper are armed with a Melta Tipped Hunting Lance in addition to their standard kit. **'Vehicle Drivers and Crews', Sentinel Operators, and Vox Adepts pull only standard kit though the gunner of a crew can requisition additional weapons as needed for mission set. (i.e. Tauros, Taurox, Leman Russ, Chimera, Super Heavy Tanks, HellHounds, etc.) **The Line Troopers is armed with Mjorn Pattern M24 Hellpistol and a Mjorn Pattern M417 Hellgun. Non-Standard Equipment The Lunar Venatorii posses a variety of non-standard equipment. The Lunar Venatorii Troopers are known to carry extra arms and armament into the field as per their personalities. The specialist and standard equipment are provided to them. But many carry an array of Auto-weapons and blades as extra weaponry to help in a pinch. Most have an extra pistol or two, and almost everyone has a boot blade of some sort. The elite Wyrm Riders generally have blades and armor pieces created out of talons and scales broken off from their mounts. Vehicle Patterns Used Cavalry Scouts *'Combat Bikes' are fast-moving ground vehicles capable of carrying up to one rider and usually mounting a light weapon. Bikes are used by several forces of the Imperium, Chaos Space Marines, Eldar, Orks and Squats, among others, often for reconnaissance and rapid support roles. Certain Rough Rider units of the Imperial Guard use mechanical bikes as mounts; although much less robust and heavily armed than their Space Marine counterparts, these bikes are used in very similar roles. *The Tauros comes in two standard variants: the four-wheeled Tauros Rapid Assault Vehicle which serves as a long-range scout vehicle, mounting potent anti-personnel firepower in the form of either a Heavy Flamer or Tauros Grenade Launcher, and the six-wheeled and more heavily armed and armoured Tauros Venator. The Tauros Venator is a further modified version of the Tauros, the principle change being the replacement of the standard anti-infantry weapon with a twin set of heavier weapon such as Autocannons or Lascannons. *The Vanaheim Pattern of the Command Salamander is fitted with a multi-spectral surveyor as part of its overhead hatch. This advanced piece of equipment provides the vehicle with magnification, night vision, and tracking capabilities. The Salamander Command is armed with a Heavy Flamer in place of the Autocannon usually mounted on a Salamander. *The Armageddon Pattern Sentinel is armed with a Lascannon, one of the most effective anti-tank weapons the Imperial Guard possesses, and this pattern is used in a very effect anti-armour role. The canopy is also fully enclosed with armour plating. *The Mars Pattern Sentinel is armed with a Multi-Laser which is effective against infantry formations and lightly armored vehicles. This pattern uses a partially armoured canopy. Dragoons *The basic Chimera is equipped with a Multi-Laser but can also be outfitted with a variety of other heavy weapons, such as Twin-linked Heavy Bolters, an Autocannon or a Heavy Flamer. *The Chimerax is armed with turret-mounted, quad-linked Autocannons. Its design was intended to serve as a mobile anti-aircraft artillery piece in extreme situations where no other anti-aircraft capability was present that could also carry a squad of Imperial Guardsmen and provide close fire support for them. While the Chimerax's quad-linked Autocannons actually fared poorly against aircraft they proved more than capable of supporting the ferried troops. *The Chimedon is essentially a heavier armed version of the Chimera that serves as a light tank. The Chimedon is armed with a turret-mounted Conqueror Cannon for added firepower. *The Taurox Armoured Personnel Carrier is designed to hit hard and fast, exploiting gaps in the enemy battle line or plugging those torn in the Imperium's. Though lightly armoured, the Taurox packs a punch, mounting twin-linked autocannons to mow down enemy forces as it roars into the breach. Specialist Companies *The 'Mjorn Pattern Vox Warfare Trojan - Mjorn Pattern Vox Variant Trojan is armed with a hull-mounted Heavy Bolter. A specialized Vox Warfare package takes up some of the traditional carrying capacity, this suite of communications and cryptography equipment is for the highly advanced Electro-Vox warfare for countering other technology based enemies. *The Mjorn Pattern Vox Variant Valkyrie - Mjorn Pattern Vox Variant Valkyrie is a stripped-down Valkyrie modified with a Multi-Laser and specialist Electronic Warfare Equipment similar to the Vox Variant Chimera for air operations. *The Samaritan is a variant of the Chimera armoured personnel carrier (APC) used by the Astra Militarum. The Samaritan is a non-combat vehicle, instead the Samaritan is used by the the Imperial Guard's medical companies as an ambulance. The Samaritan is crewed by two medical company orderlies, and usually a surgeon accompanies them. The crew of the Samaritan collect the wounded and transport them to either a medical company aid station or to a field-hospice near the very rear of the line. Relations Allies Inquisition *'Inquisitor Garrett Randall' a Demon Hunter of the Ordo Malleus had organized and lead the Siege of Hive Cogger. During the conflict earned the respect of and respected the Troopers of 487th. A man in his late thirties Randal is somewhat of a novice to the order, seen as an unexperienced Inquisitor, his mentor was an old man named Roche Lafayette who passed on several years ago, Randal believes the Ends do not always justifies the means, though that is no reason to be grim. He fears his duty will change him, while he accepts this might happen he would like to remain himself. His retinue is rather unsure of him, their opinions are mixed. He wears carapace armor and a tattered black long coat, carries a plasma pistol and a power sword (Created by Chazz Huggins) *'Captain Amanda Kid' a Storm Trooper Commander worked closely with Colonel Raven and Flight Leader Holiday during the Siege of Hive Cogger. Captain Kid is the commander of Inquisitor’s most elite henchmen. Kid joined up with Randal willingly and had the good fortune to retain her memories of her time in the Mordian Iron Guard. She has Inquisitorial Storm Trooper armor, Bolt Pistol, and Power axe. She has dark skin and short black hair shaven on one side of her head. (Created by Chazz Huggins) Astra Militarum *'4892nd Penal Legion' a Astra Militarum Formation that formed the bulk of the troops that invaded Hive Cogger for Inquisitor Randall. Their tough tenacity brought grudging respect from some of the 487th. (Created by Chazz Huggins) *'Elysian 14th Drop Regiment' a Astra Militrum Formation that joined in the final battle to end the siege of Hive Cogger in Imperial Victory. Their Air power and support help eliminate escape routes for the traitors that occupied the Hive. (Created by War Kitten) *'Jarthelan 5th' are a heavy lancer regiment hailing from the frontier world of Grussia. It's a wild untamed world with vast stretches of swampy marshes and dry savanna between towns. It's home to a variety of unique flora and fauna most of them rather dangerous to humans due to it's atmosphere facilitating larger creatures yet the swampy lands creating predatory plants. The fauna is predominantly reptilian,the most well known of them being the Jarthas or cloud lizards. The namesake of the regiment. Only very few people are able to tame the surprisingly intelligent lizards,they stand 7'4" tall at the shoulder and have a toxin glands that let them release a fast acting toxin that denatures quickly in the presence of sunlight. The Jarthelans bring the habits they develop living on their home planet to the military structure. Self reliant,small groups of fast acting cavalry being their major military formation. They carry an armored contingent for assaults for when man portable weaponry in insufficient. Living on the harsh environments of Grussia lends a rough edge to the Jarthelan humor and is the reason for them seeming to not take anything seriously but when the chips are down they can be relied upon to get the job done,However unorthodox the methods may be. (Created by @Deadpool aka Jester Marquee) *'61st and 63rd Corps, Macharian Steelborne' Disciplined, well organized, well equipped, and trained to a high standard the Macharian Steelborne are the exemplary Imperial Guardsmen and women. Any foe, any mission, any terrain they will succeed or die trying. Their home planet as a highly industrialized Armory and shrine world can afford to supply their men with equipment normally reserved for the Grenadiers of other regiments. Most of the units raised from Macharia are in some way, shape, or form mechanized whether it is mechanized infantry, standard tanks, or in rare cases the vaunted Super Heavies. (Created by @Phantom384548) *'53rd Tysaerian Battlegroup '''Consists of' 132nd Tysaerian Armored Division, 122nd Tysaerian Mechanized Division, and 33rd Tysaerian Super-Heavy Regiment under the command of General Kyle Yllich and Colonel-Commissar Jack. Tysaerians are familial and camaraderie filled armored specialists who're devoted to duty and have immense skill in battle, known for their aim with tanks as being near perfect and armored abilities that are incredible. Their victories are usually the stuff of embellished legend. (Created by @raptor blitzwolf aka Commissar Baron) Cult Mechanicus *'''Arch-Magos Raven a Magos of the Divisio Digitalis on Mjorn in the Ishtar sub-sector. He is part of the reason that the 487th is so technologically advanced. As a high ranking member of that division, he was able to authorize the creation and training for a Electro-Magnetic Warfare Section in the 487th. *'Cult Mechanicus' - The 487th has been allied with the Mechanicus since it's founding. The Colonel incumbent upon founding was relations to a high ranking Magos. Mechanicus has had close ties with the Lunar Venatorii Regiments for an ancient treaty that dates back to the founding of the subsector. Mjorn honors this treaty and some say the ties between Forge World Mjorn and the Lunar Venatorii is too close for Astra Militarum. Enemies Necrons *'Bonemen' that were allied with the Traitors of Hive Cogger. Information about the Bonemen are limited to their sudden appearance and disappearance from a contested Hive in which they attacked Imperial Forces. It is now suspected it was Necrons for some unknowable reason. (Enemy not my creation. Credit citations to follow) Chaos Warbands *'Plague Cult Garathal and Beast Kin' was lead by Prophet Garathal, a Sorcerer who spreads the plague. Hive Cogger Cultists had an alliance with Plague Marines of some unidentified chapter among their numbers. Several cultists also seemed to be worshiping the plague that besieged the doomed Hive. These were devoted worshipers of Nurgle. (Created by Irishpeacockz) *'Flayed Legion Cult' was active in addition to the Nurgle Aligned Cult in Hive Cogger during it's re-pacification. Lead by Father Lazarus a Cultist champion, Herald of the Flayed Lord, leader of the Brotherhood of the Red Banner. He had an artificial left eye and wears a tattered Imperial Guard colonel's coat. Followers of Chaos Undivided. (Created by Eye of Night) Other Xenos *'Lizardmen' that were normally allies or mercenaries for the Tau Empire attacked and killed most of a company of the 487th Lunar Venatorii. Other than the ambush opening up a hole in the siege for supplies to get to the cultists, not much is known about the mercenary group that was operating in the area at the time. They were later identified as Tarellians by Ordo Xenos. (Created by Kharne the Befriender from DakkaDakka) Notable Quotes By: About: Gallery File:Lunar_Venatorii_Armored_Trooper.jpg|Lunar Venatorii Concept File:Alexander-trufanov-real-stranger.jpg|Colonel Errmanno Raven of the 487th Lunar Venatorii Concept Provided by Algrim Whitefang Acknowledgments These Notable Qoutes was created with the permission, intellectual properties, and help from @NO ONE SLEEP IN TOKYO#2685. Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Mechanised Cavalry Regiments Category:Militarum Tempestus Regiments Category:Ishtar Subsector